


It's a Rodeo Kind of Life

by Shallow_Whispers



Category: Season8 - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Bonds, Bromance, M/M, Romance, Scared Sam, Trust Issues, confession time, saving Dean's butt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shallow_Whispers/pseuds/Shallow_Whispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny gets a call, from Dean.  What could Dean want after he told Benny he couldn't see him again? Should he aid Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Rodeo Kind of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain male and male romance. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own characters from supernatural. (Even if I wish I could)  
> I used a line from the show for the beginning. (Again not mine, copyrights go to Supernatural creators)

# It's a rodeo kind of life

## Chapter 1

"It seems like you two have a lot to talk about," said the old vampire as he let go of Deans little brothers hand. 

To be honest, he thought the Winchesters were nice looking men. Very nice looking. He had someone once, and he ruins everything that he touches. Dean had seen that.

He felt empty after the Winchester siblings left. He almost wanted Sam to chop his head off. Send him back to purgatory. _Almost._ He thought back to the previous events. Seeing her teeth morph very much like his own, but with blood lust. She was the love of his life, the light at the end of his dark messed up world and he had ruined her. His kind had ruined her. 

Sam, it was like he knew all his sins. The glare he gave Benny sent chills up his spine. All Sam could see out of Benny was a blood sucking monster. Every life he killed for his need, every sin he saw. Everyone had at least one, only god knows how many he had. 

It was about 5 months later, when he get a phone call. He looks at the caller ID. 

_Dean._

"Well, well. I thought you didn't want to see little ol' me again?" Benny asks sarcastically.

"This isn't Dean. _It's Sam_ ," Sam snaps.

"Ah, I remember you. You tried to kill me after you thought I was the reason two humans died," Benny replies bitterly. 

"Well, you can't blame me- This isn't the time! Listen Dean is in trouble. Big trouble," Sam says with a shaky breath.

"Spit it out boy! What kind of trouble?" 

He hears Sam growl quietly, " we were ambushed by a vampire cult. A big vampire cult." 

"How big?" He asks curiously.

"About a hundred.." 

" _Damn!_ I knew Dean was an ignorant fool but I thought you had more common sense," nagged the vampire.

He ignored Benny's comment, " I made it out alive but Dean is still with them." 

"What happened to make you two idiots go there in the first place?" Asked Benny. 

Sam ignored him again, "I'm in New Orleans, Louisiana. At Bohos hotel, room 6." 

"Bohos?" Benny asked almost laughing if it weren't a serious matter. 

"Dean liked the name..." He heard Sam sigh heavily.

"Figured much. Anyway I'm on my way," Benny finally said not before Sam hung up. 

Benny shut his old flip phone, "little worm, hanging up on me! After we get Dean, I'll smack him so hard..." He ranted loudly as his rants became more incoherent. The old small town in Ohio was at its busiest as he crossed the busy main road. 

He heard everything, and smelled everything. The cars passing by, hearing the metal moving against metal and gaseous fumes filled the atmosphere. Horns beeping and brakes screeching to a stop. While he heard conversations with a 7 to 9 block radius. Well when he was drinking fresh blood. 

He also heard humans blood pumping, and hearts beating. Even their inhales and exhales of breath to the creaking in their week joints.

Benny was hungry and knew if Sam actually seen him right now he'd actually do what he should have done the night they meet. 

_Chop off the beasts head._

By the time Benny got to New Orleans, Bohos Hotel. Sam was pacing around the room in circles and spewing nonsense. Benny wanted to watch the younger Winchester for a bit. It seemed wrong but felt right. Sam was sweating like a pig, so to speak. He was either really anxious and nervous or scared. Which it might be all of them put together. His relationship with is brother, to some is unhealthy. Every time Sam looked at him, it was with disgust. His face would scrunch up like he was smelling garbage. 

He could smell the musty air the room radiated. It was obviously the cheapest hotel in the city. Plain white walls and the smallest table Benny had ever seen. He didn't know what you could place on the darn thing except for a couple of drinks. He stopped looking around the room and noticed how bad Sam looked. It seems like he hasn't slept in a while or eaten anything by the looks of it. 

"My, my. What a mess you are, Sweetie," Benny finally letting Sam know he was there. 

Sam stopped pacing and muttering incoherent phrases. He turned to look at Benny and he could see a glimmer of hope and relief but quickly vanished as soon as it came. 

"Shut it, Benny. Wait- How long were you there?" Sam asked but quickly continued on, "Never mind. I don't need you to tell me I look horrible when I already know I do," Sam said sitting down on one of the cheap looking beds. 

Benny raised his arms as if he were surrendering. "Don't get your panties in a knot, just tell me what happened princess," he said smirking. 

Sam glared at him but got out his laptop and Bobby's journal. 

"It all started a couple days ago..."


End file.
